1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser-container containing wet and dry contents, especially, wet contents required to be hermetically sealed and the dry contents which do not require to be hermetically sealed. The present invention also relates to a process for manufacturing the dispenser-containers.
In particular, the present invention relates to a dispenser-container suitable for containing fibrous materials wetted with cosmetic in a liquid or milky lotion state, which materials are required to be hermetically sealed together with fibrous materials in a dry condition, which materials do not need to be hermetically sealed. The contained fibrous materials can be individually dispensed from the dispenser-container, and the dispenser-container is able to repeatedly and reliably seal, especially the fibrous materials wetted with cosmetic, which materials need to be hermetically sealed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, fibrous materials, for example, non-woven fabrics have been utilized widely for cleaning skin or for make-up, the fibrous materials being impregnated with cosmetic, containing alcohol, moisturizing agent, surfactant and so on, and having a cleaning effect. Such fibrous materials impregnated with toilet water are packed in a cylindrical container or in a small dispenser-container for portable use.
Further, a small dispenser-container containing nonwoven fabrics impregnated with carmine lotion is used for a portable toilet article.
Such small dispenser-containers containing fibrous materials impregnated with cosmetic as described above are convenient for portable use. Upon make up, fibrous materials in a dry condition, such as a cut cotton layer for toilet use or tissue papers, are simultaneously used, and therefore, it will be more convenient if fibrous materials impregnated with cosmetic and fibrous materials in a dry condition can be carried together.
Besides, conventionally sold under the trademark "Band-Aid" and well used is a small prepared bandage of gauze and adhesive tape for small wounds, such as for a cut or an abrasion. The bandage can be readily used for treating a cut or abrasion and is particularly very convenient for treating a cut or abrasion of a small child.
However, a child may easily slip and fall and is often injured while he or she is playing in the open air. In such a case, mud often adheres to a wound, and accordingly, a band-aid cannot be applied to the wound until the mud is removed or the wound is disinfected.
Under the situations described above, a product, in which a band-aid and a gauze or cotton impregnated with disinfectant are combined together and which is portable, may be convenient for the treatment of a wound in the open air. However, such a product has not been manufactured nor sold.
The present applicant previously proposed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 58-41842 a dispenser-container for toilet use, in which wet and dry contents can be contained and by which wet contents can be repeatedly resealed. In this dispenser-container containing wet and dry contents, three sheets are superposed, and the peripheries of the sheets are sealed while the contents to be contained are inserted into spaces between the sheets. Openings are formed in the outer two sheets, respectively, of the three sheets for dispensing the contents therethrough, and the opening formed in one of the outer sheets is formed in an outer sheet and is covered by a flap having pressure sensitive adhesive applied thereon.
In the conventionally known dispenser-container containing wet and dry contents, one of the compartments has an flap, and therefore, it is suitable for containing fibrous materials impregnated with cosmetic in a liquid or milky lotion state and fibrous materials in a dry condition, however, it is relatively difficult to manufacture. More specifically, when the dispenser-containers are continuously manufactured, the wet fibrous materials are placed on the first sheet, and the second sheet is supplied over them, and then, the materials in a dry condition are placed on the second sheet in such manner that the materials in a dry condition overlie the wet fibrous materials, and further the third sheet is supplied over them so that the wet and dry contents are placed at spaces sandwiched by the three sheets, i.e., the first through third sheets, and the overlain three sheets are heat sealed to form dispenser-containers.
However, in such a manufacturing process, it is not easy to supply contents at spaces between the sheets. It is also not easy to transfer to the heat sealing station these contents, which are stacked with each other and sandwich the second sheet therebetween, while the third sheet is supplied onto the stacked contents and while the stacked contents are prevented from crumbling. Furthermore, the process requires delicate setting, controlling and adjusting of the heat sealing conditions, and the setting, controlling and adjusting are very troublesome.
Further, when contents of one type are impregnated with liquid therein, the impregnated liquid may leak out or flow out while the contents are transferred, and as a result, the leaked liquid may wet other kinds of contents and diminish the commercial value of the dispenser-container, or the portion to be heat sealed is wetted and cannot be easily sealed.
In addition, in the above described dispenser-container, relatively thick sheets are used so as to be impervious against gas, and the materials of the three sheets are the same so as to facilitate easy heat sealing. Accordingly, the cost of the sheets may be relatively expensive.